How Zevie Became Zevie
by Alexxiiaa
Summary: A one shot about Zevies relationship.
**Hi darlings! Guess what! MY BIRTHDAY IS ON FRIDAY THE 11TH OF MARCH. To me that is tomorrow! It's currently 7:30 and my birthday starts in 5 hours! I'm so excited! I'm turning 15! I wrote this as a birthday gift from me to you!**

 **I'm currently am writing a chapter for How We Fell in Love.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or anything else used. I also don't own** _ **Smoke and Fire**_ **by Sabrina Carpenter.**

* * *

Stevie was never known as a "girly girl". She was known as "the resident bad girl". No one would dare mess with Stevie. Most people would run in fear when they would see Stevie, but that all changed the beginning of Sophomore year.

Zander Robbins was always known as the "player" or "ladies man". He was never with the same girl for more than a week, a month tops. All the girls were crazy for him, but that wasn't always the case. Before he went to Brewster High School he was a nobody, but that all changed the beginning of Sophomore year.

The first time Zander saw Stevie he was intrigued. She was… different than all the other girls that occupied the halls of Brewster. Unlike all the other girls, Stevie had no business in looking at him. She just minded her own business and never payed a single thought towards Zander, because why would a tomboy rocker pay attention to a "ladies man"?

The first time Stevie saw Zander she was absolutely certain that another "player" had occupied the halls of Brewster. She wouldn't admit it but she was attracted to him from the moment she saw him. Tall, handsome, fit, he was every girl's dream guy, but of course why would the player who likes girls in miniskirts like a girl like her?

The first time that Zander and Stevie acknowledged each other was during his second day. Stevie was running down the hall, late for class, and Zander was at his locker grabbing his books. Zander turned around just as Stevie ran by and they collided, falling onto the floor. Zander had gotten up and stretched out his hand for Stevie to grab. Stevie, being well Stevie, pushed his hand away and got up on her own. As soon as Stevie got up, they both made eye contact. It was like both were hypnotised.

Zander was the first to react, extending out his hand and saying, "hi. I'm Zander."

Stevie looked at his hand and hesitantly extended out her own hand and shook his hand. "I'm Stevie," she responded and said, "Well it was nice meeting you. I have to go to class." Stevie didn't know what came over her that day, but she actually liked him.

Zander knew that Stevie was… different from all the other girls. She was more straightforward and honest and confident, but the real Stevie was anything but confidant. She had insecurities that she hid from the world. Like the fact that she had feelings. So many fights and suspensions led to Stevie not showing emotion. Zander found this out a week after Stevie had bumped into him in the halls. Zander was walking from his history class to his locker to retrieve some papers, when he found Stevie crouched down, next to the lockers that no one goes to, leaning against a wall, crying silent tears. His eyes widened as he saw the small blood forming a puddle on the ground. She had scissors in one hand and a tissue in the other.

Zander walked towards her and crouched down to her level, saying, "are you okay?"

She looked up alarmed and her eyes widened. She stood up but got dizzy when she got up due to the amount of blood she lost. Zander instantly grabbed her from falling. She grabbed onto his biceps and looked into his eyes.

"Thanks," she said as she slowly let go of his biceps.

"No problem," Zander says, "now what were you doing?"

"Would you believe it if I told you that I was listening to sad music?" she asked with a small smile.

Zander shook his head and Stevie sighed saying, "you might have heard that I'm the resident bad girl and that I'm put together. Well the truth is I'm not. I've never been nor will I ever be put together. I guess I cut to feel better about what people say about me."

After that encounter Stevie trusted him with everything and soon became best friends. They knew everything about each other and helped each other in every way possible. Zander got Stevie to stop cutting and Stevie would help Zander ask out girls.

Stevie had never had a best friend. Zander was her first and she was happy with it. He would always be there for her, through thick and thin. Everything was going great, until Kacey came along.

After getting kicked out of the Perfs, Zander brought Kacey to Gravity 4. He was sure that Kacey could be the new singer. Once Stevie had walked into the band room, you could feel the tension in the room. She really was hurt by what Zander had done. He had brought Stevie's enemy for ten years into her territory.

Kacey became the lead singer of Gravity Five, but Stevie was still upset and Zander tried to do everything to make it up to her. He bought her roses, he took her to the movies, he would take her places, but she wouldn't forgive him, until one day, the day he found out about her problems.

Zander had never gone to Stevie's house and whenever he would ask about it she would close her eyes and change the subject like it had never happened. Zander had asked the two boys who had known her all her life, but with no luck, the boys didn't know anything, or at least that's what they said.

"Kevin! Nelson! I need to ask you something," Zander said jogging up to the two boys, who were walking to Kevin's house.

"Yes," Kevin and Nelson said simultaneously, which was normal for the band members of Gravity Five.

"Do you guys know where Stevie lives?" Zander asked. The two boys looked at each other, their eyes communicating in a way that only siblings and best friends can. They looked towards Zander, like he wasn't standing there and turned around and continued walking. Zander, confused with the sudden actions of the two gamers, ran after them yelling, "hold on."

The two boys stopped, sighed, and turned around.

"Look, Zander, we would like to help. We really would," Kevin started.

"But we don't know where she lives. All we know is that she doesn't like to talk about it," Nelson finished.

Zander stared at them saying, "How do you not know! You guys have been her friend for years!"

Kevin shrugged and Nelson said, "She's never invited us."

Zander groaned and walked away mumbling something about how the two boys were idiots.

That same day, well more like night, Zander sat down on his bed and threw himself back. His body landing on the bed, big his legs still hanging over the edge of the bed.

He thought about where Stevie could possibly live. He knew very little information about her home life. He knew she needed money, that's for sure. Why else would she have gotten mad when Kacey got her fired from Danny Mangos, and wouldn't talk to anyone until Kacey apologized?

He searched his brain for any possible clue to find where Stevie lived, but he had no luck. He would have to follow her home the next day.

The next day came around and like always, Zander asked Stevie if she wanted a ride home. Of course Stevie said no and walked off. Zander slowly walked behind her, making sure that she didn't see him.

Stevie walked to the mall, and Zander followed her in as she went into Danny Mangos and started her shift. It was a pretty long shift. From three to six, but Stevie was fine with it, as long as she had money to buy the things she needed.

As her shift came to an end, Zander waited outside for her. She walked out, smiling to a few strangers and saying hi to a few people. She walked down fancy neighborhoods and soon walked down okay looking neighborhoods. She stopped at and house at a corner. It was a two story house that looked like it no one was living in it, but obviously Stevie lived in it.

She walked in and slowly shut the door behind her. Zander didn't know what happened next. It was all too blurry, but what he did remember was the ear piercing scream that had to belong to Stevie. Zander rushed to the house as fast as he could and opened the door to find a bleeding Stevie curled up in a ball in the corner and a big man over her with a bottle of Vodka. Zander instantly threw himself at the man and although he obviously couldn't win, he was able to push him the ground and run to Stevie, who was barely conscious by all the blood she was losing. He examined the wounds she had. A cut a few inches wide and deep was on her head. Her arms were bruised and her body had random cuts.

Zander quickly scooped her into his arms and ran out if the house as fast as he could to a hospital.

That incident had scared him. Once Stevie had woken up, Zander ran into the room and straight towards her. He hugged her and she hugged him back, burying her head in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Stevie, I'm so glad you're okay," was the first thing Zander said after they had separated from their hug.

"Zander, how did you find me? I never told you where I lived," she said with an emotionless expression.

"I followed you," Zander said. He avoided looking into Stevie's eyes. Stevie grabbed his face and made him make eye contact with her.

"Thank you," she said, "but let's not tell the rest of Gravity Five."

Since that day, their relationship was stronger, but that was also bad. Especially with the news Stevie had.

About a month after Stevie was let out of the hospital, she walked into the band room with tears streaming down her face. Zander was the only one in the band room and when he saw Stevie, he was instantly worried.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he went over to her small shaking body that was sitting on the couch.

"Zander," Stevie said as she stood up from the couch, "there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to be straightforward with you."

Zander nodded and Stevie continued, "I'm moving with my aunt."

Zander stared at his best friend. The girl that was there with him through thick and thin. The girl that made him smiled and laugh. The girl that made all his troubles go away.

"Stevie-"

"Please don't. I'm leaving right now. I just thought you should know," she said. She smiled a sad smile hugged him. They hugged each other for about a minute before Stevie let go, wiped her tears with her sleeve and said, "I'm going to miss this place."

Zander nodded his head with a sad smile. Stevie sighed and said, "don't change. For me." She went up to him and gave him a kiss on his check.

Stevie walked to the door and turned around, "bye."

She walked out the door and into the street where her aunt's car was waiting for her. She got in and put on her seatbelt. Leaning against the car window, she watched the scenery pass by as she left Brewster.

When Stevie left, Zander was a mess. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't do anything. The rest of Gravity Five tried to get him to open up, but he never did. They eventually gave up and he started to become the same old Zander, flirting with girls, looking at girls, basically anything revolving around girls. He got a few girlfriends and even a new best friend named Alyssa. She played the bass in Gravity Five and had a similar fashion taste as Stevie, but much more girlier. Zander actually developed feelings for Alyssa and asked her out, getting a yes as a response.

Two years after Stevie moved, she came back. It was the beginning of Senior year and Stevie walked down the halls of Brewster. She looked for the familiar faces of her former bandmates, but had no luck.

Zander was in love with Alyssa, that was certain, but when he saw a girl with long curly brown hair with blond streaks running through it, two big hazel eyes, and tan skin, he instantly felt a connection towards her. The girl had a black tank top tucked into black high waisted shorts with knee high socks and black high top converse. She turned towards Zanders direction and he instantly knew who she was.

"Stevie!" he yelled standing up from his seat at Gravity Fives lunch table.

"Zander!" she exclaimed as she ran towards him and jumped onto him, spinning her around. Her arms going around his neck, burying her face there as well, and her legs wrapping around his torso. His arms hugged her thighs and his head went into her neck.

"I missed you so much!" he said into her neck.

"I missed you too!" she said into his neck.

"Why are you here?" Zander asks after they let go.

"I came back," she said smiling.

Alyssa walked over and intertwined her hand with Zanders.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa. Zanders girlfriend," she said with an obvious fake smile.

"Stevie smiled and said, "hi, I'm Stevie. Zanders best friend."

They both stared at each other until Zander said, "uh, Stevie, me and Alyssa have to go now."

They left, Alyssa giving Stevie a triumphant smirk, and Stevie feeling replaced.

Towards the end of the school year one day, Stevie was outside writing a song. Ever since she had gone back to Brewster everyone had been whispering about how Stevie liked Zander and a whole bunch of other stuff that Stevie hated. She looked down at her paper and grabbed her guitar. She started to strum and began singing.

 _Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building  
Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling  
Feel the heat so we started running  
You know you saw it coming  
But the memories are still in my mind  
Burning like smoke and fire_

Rumors spread like wildfire  
I held a strong ground  
But I've been burning down  
Cause it's like fire  
Is all I hear about  
And we are fading out  
Don't wanna turn out the light  
But it's like...

I'm no firefighter  
I just need to breathe tonight  
So sound the alarm  
And there goes the night

Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building  
Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling  
Feel the heat so we started running  
You know you saw it coming  
But the memories are still in my mind  
Burning like smoke and fire

Secrets in a small town  
They always get around  
But the flame has been put out  
And I am hearing  
All this small talk  
They whisper as I walk  
In a house that's boarded up  
So good luck

I'm no firefighter  
I just need to breathe tonight  
So sound the alarm  
And there goes the night

Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building  
Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling  
Feel the heat so we started running  
You know you saw it coming  
But the memories are still in my mind  
Burning like smoke and fire

Smoke and fire  
Smoke and fire  
Don't you know that  
If there's smoke there's fire  
Smoke there's fire  
Smoke there's fire  
Now, now  
Oh, oh, and now it's over  
Oh, oh, I'm getting colder  
Oh, oh, and it's the feeling  
Of running into a burning building

Rumors spread like wildfire  
I held a strong ground  
But I've been burning down

Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building  
Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling  
Feel the heat so we started running  
You know you saw it coming  
But the memories are still in my mind  
Burning like smoke and fire

Smoke and fire  
Smoke and fire  
Don't you know that  
If there's smoke there's fire  
Smoke there's fire  
Smoke there's fire  
Now, now  
Oh, oh, and now it's over  
Oh, oh, I'm getting colder  
I'm so tired

Burning like smoke and fire

She finished singing her song and looked up. Her eyes meet with Zander. He reached out his hand and pulled her up, making her stumble and fall onto his chest. He looked down at her and said, "just so you know, I broke up with Alyssa."

Stevie looked up into his eyes and smiled a genuine smile before she slowly presses, her lips on Zanders. He smiled and said, "I've always liked you."

"Me too," she said.

Five years later, Stevie and Zander went to the park to hang out. Stevie sat down on the grass and Zander stayed standing up.

"Stevie, I need to ask you something," Zander says nervously.

"Yeah," Stevie said curiously.

"Will you, Stevie Baskara, make me the happiest man on earth, and marry me?" Zander asked.

"Stevie smiled and said, "of course I will marry you."

"Do you, Zander Robbins, take Stevie Baskara to have and to hold, through sickness and in health?" the man dressed in a suit said.

"I do," Zander said.

"Do you, Stevie Baskara, take Zander Robbins, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health?" The man said.

"I do," Stevie said.

"Ok, you may now kiss the bride," the man said.

Stevie and Zander leaned in and kissed. The audience clapped and the man gives them a certificate saying that they are now married, under the law of California.

"She's so pretty," Zander said as he looked at the tiny baby in Steve's arms.

"Yeah, she is," Stevie agrees.

"Yeah, just like you," Zander said as he leaned down and kissed the baby's head and Stevie on the lips.

Sometime you may have to go through good and bad, to have the best things in life.

* * *

 **Wow! 3,027 words! That's the most I have ever written.**

 **Please review!**

 **Love,**

 **Alexia**


End file.
